Glass
by lunalou8
Summary: Vash and Roderich have been together for a while, but things are starting to get stale and communication breaks down. What will happen with the pair? shounen ai/ yaoi. M for later


Roderich gently pushed the blonde male in front of him into the kitchen counter and kissed him up and down his neck and bare chest. Vash threw his arms around Roderich's neck and ran his hands up through his hair. Vash let a few surpressed moans escape his lips, begging the Austrian for more. Roderich allowed his kisses to trail down his chest and stop at his hips. Roderich took Vash's hands and pulled him down to where they were both sitting on the kitchen floor.

Roderich rolled the two of them over so they were lying on the floor beside eachother. They kissed passionately, eyes closed and enjoying every minute of it; neither of them knew what would happen afterwards. Roderich felt totally safe with Vash by his side, and this was a rare moment he could get with his boyfriend. He knew Vash didn't want to be with him anymore. He could tell. He just wanted to make the best of whatever time Vash allowed him.

Vash, breathing heavily, soon broke the kiss without saying a word, and dropped down on Roderich's thin arm. The brunette slowed his own breathing, seeing the blonde had exhausted himself, and just lied next to him and thought about what was to come. He thought about how blissful it was loving Vash. He really truly enjoyed it. They both did, really. It was just that anything outside of having sex was completely painful and awkward. Roderich wondered when things changed.

They had loved eachother and loved eachother's company when they first started dating, but now it was just like they would take it to the bedroom and not say another word. The brunette looked at his blonde lover, now asleep on his arm. He still loved Vash and he knew it. He just wanted to get back to the way things were before. His thoughts wandered for several more minutes before finally drifting into a fitful sleep on his kitchen floor.

Vash broke the kiss and pretended to be alseep, slowing his breathing and even opening his mouth slightly to fool his boyfriend. Occasionally he would open one eye slightly to see Roderich staring at the ceiling intently. When Roderich wasn't looking at him, Vash would just stare at those lovely purple eyes of his, coated in glass spectacles which glinted in the moonlight seeping through the kitchen window. He loved Roderich, but he missed how it was before, when they could just be relaxed and have fun with eachother.

It seemed like they never talked anymore, and there was no social, or even romantic component to their relationship anymore. It passed with the occasional kiss, and small talk but that was it. There wasn't that deep connection anymore. And how deeply Vash wanted to have that back.

Within his own thoughts, Vash wondered what Roderich was thinking about. It was hard to tell and it worried him. It didn't seem like the Austrian wanted him around anymore. It was so painful to think that their relationship was seemingly turning one way. Maybe he should just leave and spare Roderich and himself an actual break-up. It's not like he was very experienced with dealing with this type of thing. He was scared.

Vash watched olive lids close over violet eyes, and his lover's breathing slowed. Before Vash got into deeper thinking, the larger male twitched slightly in his sleep. Vash loved that about him. He loved everything about him. He thought hard about how much he loved being with Roderich, and how much he needed the brunette; but then he thought how independent Roderich seemed and how aloof he was sometimes nowadays.

Vash desperately didn't want to have to face Roderich breaking up with him, and he could tell it was coming soon. Tonight would be it for him. With a few tears threatening to fall, the blonde got up slowly so he wouldn't disturb the sleeping bespectacled man and wiped his eyes. He walked back to the bedroom and removed the few of his outfits that rented space in one of the dressers for when he stayed the night unexpectedly and returned to the kitchen again.

Vash stood in the doorway of the kitchen looking at Roderich. He was still lying between the island and the table as though Vash was still sleeping on him, with his arm stretched out awkwardly. He gave another slight twitch. The moonlight glinted through glass windows and a pair of glasses to reach closed eyelids which fluttered slightly. Roderich then gave a sigh and rolled over, pulling his arm in so his back was to where Vash was standing. Vash moved to the adjacent living room and got a thick lavender blanket and placed it on his lover gently, taking this opportunity to look at him once more. He gave a sigh to match Roderich's and moved over to the coffee machine, placing a sticky note on the top. He would definitely see it there in the morning.

**Please review or favorite! This is my first fanfic I've uploaded, so please at least let me know there's someone reading it if you liked it :) **


End file.
